MVOTHT Ch 1
GALACTIC CHRONICLES BOOK V THE VOYAGE OF THE TIGERSHARK Authors Note: Actually I wanted to finish Roy Masters Story and I still will of course, but It turns out my Story about Eric Olafson and his Crew actually has fans. Since my other stories have no fans (so far) or many readers. I decided to continue uploading Chapters of Book 5. Please note that the original draft was written 1997 and I have developed as a writer (at least somewhat) so I am rewriting the Story and correct plot holes and all the mistakes I see. (Sadly I am very blind when it comes to my own errors and misspellings and grammar problems. So if you come across anything that bugs you or you notice an error, feel free to e mail me or leave a Comment. The Year is 5018 One Year after Olafson and his crew returned to Union Space. The Tigershark repaired and up graded and the crew returns for a new mission. ---- Prologue The USS Braddock swung into orbit around one of the most mysterious worlds in the entire Universe, Narth Prime. She was the first Non Narth vessel ever to do that. Captain Mike Anderson was very aware of that. No active scanning was done. He gave strict orders not to activate any probing rays or scanners other than the passive ones needed for space ship operations. The planet was as unusual as its inhabitants and reputation. It had no visible surface features from space and looked basically like a giant eight ball, with the sun reflecting in the almost polished looking surface it even had the white dot. "It looks more like a space ship or something artificial!" His XO, an Insectoid Klack said. The Captain nodded." It sure does. have we been hailed yet?" Just as he said it a deeply shrouded and hooded Narth appeared on the Bridge! And everyone aboard could hear him."Welcome to Narth Prime. Thank you for providing transport for our guests. they are here now and we will provide for their transport back to their destinations. You are welcome to remain in orbit , further services are however not required!" The was gone as he had appeared, instantly. the OPS Operator said." Captain, Olafson and his group are no longer aboard." He nodded. "Set a course back to Narth Point Station. this planet give me the creeps!" Then he added. "Member species or not, Computronic why was no Intruder Alert raised?" "Computronic active: No unauthorized life form of any kind has been registered" "Replay Bridge visual record and conversation . Five minutes ago!" "Replay Bridge Visual time index 09:43 displaying now." He saw himself and the bridge crew react to the sudden appearance but nothing was there and no sound." His XO said." It only happened in our minds, Captain. that Narth was never here." "What the hell. Leave orbit maximum acceleration. Captain Olafson's group was almost as creepy as that planet!" Lt. Lombardi , his tactical officer turned. "But she was sure a sight, that Captain I mean. Long blonde hair, perfect body. Just right around the chest. if you know what I mean." "I know what you mean, Lieutenant. Your guys from Nuevo Roma are all the same. But trust me you would not liked to get into something with that Captain." "Why not? She might enjoy a real man after all?" "Do you?" "What?" "Enjoy a real man?" "Captain! I am a lover of women!" "Then you would have been in for a surprise, my good man. The She is a he!" "Darn another one of those Saresii. She didn't look like one!" Category:MORE VOYAGES OF THE TIGERSHARK